


Cookies and Cream

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, food tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: Making some sweet cookies in the kitchen with Josh, things get heated.
Relationships: Josh Kiszka/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Cookies and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

“So, what kind of cookies do you wanna make?”, you asked Josh as you watched him look over all the baking supplies on the grocery store shelf in front of him. “I don’t know… I like chocolate chip the most, but Jake always wants caramel and sea salt. Could we do both?”, he inquired, squatting down to pick up a box of chocolate chips to drop into the basket dangling from his arm. “Sure, why not? We’ll find some nice recipes for both.”

The twins’ birthday was coming up and you and Josh had agreed to host this year, accepted the duties of cooking for everybody and buying the drinks as well. The trunk of your car filled with crates of beer and groceries, you drove home with Josh on the passenger seat, oddly quiet. “You okay?”, you asked, glancing at him when you stopped at a red light.

Josh turned his head and reached out to place his hand on your thigh, softly squeezing and smiling at you. “I’m good. I’m excited to get busy in the kitchen with you.”, he replied, and you smirked. “We need to actually get some cooking done this time, though.” “I know, I know, but… we still have some time to play after.”, Josh said, letting his hand wander up your thigh, closer to your center, and you rolled your eyes. “I’m driving, Kiszka.”, you warned, swatting his hand away and earning a laugh.

The supplies unpacked and stored away in the apartment, Josh gathered everything you needed to make a batch of chocolate chip cookies first, clearing the table and spreading a clear plastic sheet over it. You found a kitchen scale, a big bowl and utensils and dropped them on the counter, and Josh fetched his tablet to look for a good recipe. “I want one that has five stars”, he mumbled as he scrolled and you washed your hands.

Making the cookie dough and popping the first batch into the oven was done with no complications, but when Josh backed you against the counter and knocked over the bag of flour as he kissed you, his giggle into your mouth tipped the mood for you. You raked your nails down his back, then buried your fingers in his hair and moaned into the kiss, not minding your lower half covered in flour. Josh picked you up by the back of your thighs to lift you onto the counter he had you backed up against.

He held your hips pressed to his own and grinded forward against you, and you felt how hard he was already without you even slightly touching him. The warmth of him against you, his soft lips pressed to yours, his hands firmly on your hips, all began to take up your whole attention, the cookies forgotten when Josh reached between you and unzipped his own pants first, then yours, pulling them off your legs in a hurry.

You slid off the counter and sank to your knees, pushing his shirt up just enough on the way so you could press a trail of kisses along his abdomen, making him sigh and get a fistful of your hair to lightly tug at. “Get me the chocolate sauce”, you mumbled before pulling his pants down, and he reached over to open the cabinet of condiments, grabbing the chocolate sauce and handing it to you.

“What are you gonna do with it, doll?”, he asked in a low voice, his face flushed and his hand in your hair softly stroking your head. “You’ll see”, you said, closing your fingers around his erection and stroking him once, twice, until the soft grunts started escaping his mouth, making a rush of wetness pool between your thighs. You squeezed the bottle of chocolate sauce, a big squirt of it hit Josh’s abdomen and some dribbled down on his cock, and he chuckled.

“Eat up then”, he said, gently tugging your face down by your hair. You flattened your tongue and lapped all of the sauce up, first his abdomen, then you closed your lips around the head of his hard-on and sucked him all the way into your mouth, until he hit your throat. You moaned with him hard and heavy on your tongue, the taste of him mixing with that of the sweet chocolate sauce. Josh moaned as well, jerked his hips forward to get even deeper, making you gag a little bit.

You pulled back, putting the sauce down and leaving one more lick along the underside of his cock, and he grunted, his fist tightening in your hair. He helped you stand up, it was sort of awkward, but he lifted you back onto the counter with a giggle, helping you out of your shirt and bra next. “One second”, he said and stepped over to the fridge, and you spread your legs a little bit, starting to touch yourself, feeling how wet you were.

Josh grabbed a can of whipped cream, shook it a little bit when he’d taken the cap off, then squirted a whole lot of the cream onto your chest, covering your nipples. He pressed his hips to yours again, his cock sliding against your thigh as he proceeded to drag his tongue over your skin, lapping up all of the cream and making you squirm when he lingered on each nipple for a while. The smacking kisses and gentle bites he left all over your breasts made you sigh and pull him tightly against yourself.

He looked down at your hand, your fingers rubbing your clit, and cursed under his breath. “Fuck, that’s so hot”, he said, but pulled your hand to the side nonetheless, replacing your fingers with his own dipping inside you. “You’re so wet already, my god, can’t wait to feel you around my cock”, he said, pressing his forehead to yours as you moaned at his words. His fingers inside you curled, fingertips pressing into your g-spot easily, the knuckle of his thumb flicking your clit in the same rhythm he was pumping his fingers in and out of you.

“Ah-mmmnnn, you’re gonna make me cum all over your hand if you keep doing that”, you whined, desperately holding onto his shoulders and rutting your hips against his hand. “That’s the goal, sweetheart. Are you gonna be good and cum for me? You look so hot when you do”, he drawled close to your ear, and his words helped push you over the edge then.

You felt the waves of pleasure hitting you hard, making you drop your head back to bump against the cabinet on the wall behind you, your hips shuddering uncontrollably into Josh’s touch, and you cried profanities alongside his name and desperate whines. Josh kept fingering you until your orgasm had faded, you’d come down and were looking at him with wide eyes full of lust and desire for him.

“Fuck me”, you breathed, and he didn’t need to be asked twice. He tightened his fingers around his cock and gave himself a few strokes, his eyes focused on yours, merely flitting down for a second when he lined himself up with your heat, then pushed his hips forward with ease. You felt yourself pulse as you adjusted to his size, his delicious thickness inside you, stretching you and hitting all the right spots to make your eyes flutter shut and a drawn-out moan fall from your lips.

He was groaning himself, holding you in place on the edge of the counter by your hips, your arms around his neck holding him close to your chest where he left wet, hungry kisses. “Show me your tongue”, he said, looking up at you, and you raised a brow but did as he asked, sticking out your tongue with your mouth wide open. Josh scraped a bit of the cookie dough out of the bowl beside you and pushed the two covered fingers into your mouth.

You closed your lips around his digits and sucked and licked them clean with a soft moan, your eyes looking at his, deep and warm, so incredibly turned on by you sucking on his fingers as he fucked you. “Fuck, oh- god, you feel so good”, he grunted, picking up his pace and slamming himself into you harder, the obscene noise of skin hitting skin reverberating off the walls. You pulled his face close to yours and kissed him as he lowered his fingers that you’d just covered in spit down to rub your clit for you.

It was still so sensitive from the first orgasm he’d provided, so you yelped at the sudden touch, your voice trailing off into a single long, shaky moan that was only muffled by Josh’s mouth on yours. He pulled back only to press more short, open-mouthed kisses to your lips, and you caught his bottom lip between your teeth and gently bit down, making him giggle before kissing you again, and again, and again as you both lost control some more.

“Ohh, god, I’m gonna cum, darling, where do you want it?”, Josh groaned, dropping his forehead to your chest, wrapping his arm around your waist and holding you in place as he drove himself inside you even harder, the intense snaps of his hips driving you wild. “Cum inside me, cum with me, ohh fuck, Josh, please-“, you managed to whine before Josh’s subsequent animalic growl, his fingertips flicking your clit and his thick cock inside your walls pushed you over the edge once more.

You contracted around him, squeezed him as another powerful orgasm shook you in his arm, and just a second later you felt his hot release inside you, his hips slowing and his body only softly rocking against you then. His low groan and little curses escaping his throat made you sigh deeply, contently. “Mmmm, god, that was good”, you huffed, feeling your thighs shake a little when Josh pulled out and left you leaking on top of the counter.

“We better clean this, us up”, he said, turned off the oven and helped you get down to the ground again. “Shower?”, you suggested, and he nodded, holding onto you as you walked into the bathroom. You both cleaned yourself thoroughly, the sticky, sugary remains of the cream and chocolate sauce washed away in the hot water, and put on some comfy clothes before you returned to the kitchen to take care of the flour and chocolate sauce on the floor.

The cookies turned out perfect, exactly like Josh had wanted them, and even the caramel and sea salt ones for Jake came out delicious. You let them cool off as you sank down on the couch together, your chest pressed to his back, watching an episode of the show you’d started together recently. You slipped your hand under the front of his shirt and stroked his skin, gently rubbing circles into it, making him purr like the little kitten that he was. Your little kitten.


End file.
